Age of Ishtaria Wiki
Dominion of Wonder Packs *P7★ Metatron, Guiding Park Angel *7★ Nemesis, Lead the Way *7★ Labbiel, Winds on Watch *11 Unit Set + New Unit Ticket x2 + DoW Pass Ticket x11 + 2 Guaranteed 7★ or Higher New Units **Once per player *11 Unit Set + New Unit Ticket x1 + DoW Pass Ticket x11 *1 Unit Set + DoW Pass Ticket x1 *3 New Unit Tickets = A Guaranteed 7★ or Higher New Unit *8 New Unit Tickets = Guaranteed P7★ Metatron, Guiding Park Angel *DoW Pass Ticket - Enter the park again without waiting Bull's Eye (Arthur/Salix) Packs *11 Unit Set + Bull's Eye Ticket x1 **1st pull costs 2000 instead of 3000 Crowns **There is a chance to pull an EVO'd version of Arthur/Salix *3 Bull's Eye Tickets = A P7★ of YOUR choice (Selected P7★s) *12 Bull's Eye Tickets = 8★ Arthur, Steamy King or 8★ Salix, Beleaf in Santa (YOUR choice) Crossover Packs *P7★ OICHI *7★ KICHO *10 Unit Set **Once per player *11 Unit Set **Every 2nd Pull: Gold Medal x2 **Every 6th Pull: P7★ OICHI *1 Unit Set Premium Packs *10 Unit Set + A Guaranteed 7★ or Higher *1 Unit Set or Premium Pack Ticket x1 Belly of the Beast X Premium Stash *10 Unit Set *1 Unit Set or Premium Pack Ticket x1 *The Stash contains 300 Units and features units like 8★ Ba'al, Her Majesty and P7★ Medb, Sweet Royal Blood Dominion of Wonders *P7★ Pallas Athena, True as Steel Content Ended: *Event(s): **Rise to the Top *Packs: **Tower **Crossover *Exchange(s): **- *Promos **- New to the Platinum Exchange: *P7★ Managarmr, Lunar Shadow Wolf Newly Tradable Units: *7★ Seimei, The Sanguine Master *7★ Da Vinci, Redly-lit Mind Other Changes *Material Stones Feature added! *'The Seven Deadly Sins - Gula' has been added to the Trials of the Ages *Turn off/on Skill animation during Quests *A feature to sort and sell your units in the gift box *Quest Results Page improvement: 'Retry' and 'Next' buttons added. *Exchange Sort Feature: Sort by Newest or the Most Popular *Break Maxout Feature: break your units using S/M/L Spirit Gems at once *Gift Feature Improvement: claim up to 100 items at once *Evolving Maxout Feature: Evolve up to 5 Units at once *Skill Upgrades: **P7★ Aleister, High And Mighty: Reduces More DMG received from foes upon enemy's Burst Gauge usage **P7★ Seimei, The Great Master: Increases your ally Pound Units' HP More and Reduces More DMG **P7★ Komainu, Year of the Dog: Now launches enemies for two Turns **P7★ Algol, Sweet Star: Reduces enemies' Attack More *Reborn Tickets added: Exchange 6 for a Revival P7★ of your choice *P7★ Djehuti, Knowledge & Wisdom and P7★ Daji, Deadly Infatuation can now be Evo'd *New Skill Type: ALL ATKS. It is an Active Skill that has a chance to proc from MULTI, RUSH, MULTI & RUSH and SUPPORT attacks. |poll = Do you like the addition of 8 Star Units in Age of Ishtaria? Yes No New Templates Poll Check out samples of the new unit templates created by Renwit355: No Evo: Lil' Jean +2 Evo: Avi (New Years) +4 Evo: Helena (Swimsuit) You may share your feedback here new templates discussion. Like the new unit templates? Yes No __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Category:Browse